Trudno się chodzi na lodowisku bez łyżw
Totalna Porażka: Syberia Pięknego Bałaganu - Odcinek 8 Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce... Clipy... '''Chris: '''Nasza młodzież brała udział w urozmaiconym torze przeszkód. Drużyna Reniferów okazała się lepsza. Program musiała opuścić Kinga, którą rozkochał w sobie Andreas... Jedno wielkie kłamstwo - polubiłem gościa :) A kto dziś wyląduje w armacie? Dowiecie się tego w Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! Poranek na Syberii Wspólny Domek - Pokój Dziewczyn Sierra rozmyślała nad czymś. Tatiana dosiadła się do niej. '''Tatiana: '''Nad czym tak rozmyślasz? '''Sierra: '''Nie mogę tego powiedzieć. '''Tatiana: '''Czemu? Sierra wskazała wzrokiem śpiącą po drugiej stronie pokoju Tinę. Po pewnej chwili wstała. '''Tina: '''Ach, ale długo spałam :) Co tam dziewczyny? '''Sierra: '''Luzik. Chcemy pogadać same, więc mogłabyś... '''Tina: '''Spoko. Już znikam xD Tina opuściła damski pokój. '''Tatiana: '''Więc? '''Sierra: '''Czm zagłosowałaś na Kingę? '''Tatiana: '''Zdawało mi się, że wygadała się o moim sekrecie. Z moich przemyśleń jednak wynikło, że nie. Thomas wpadłby od razu mocno w szał. '''Sierra: '''Kto wam to powiedział? '''Tatiana: '''Andreas nam mówił o tym, że Kinga zna nasze sekrety i rozmawia o nich z każdym. Zaraz po jej eliminacji dotarło to do mnie. '''Sierra: '''Andreas to kawał drania jednak. Teraz już nie mam wątpliwości, że to bym on -.- '''Tatiana: '''Ta... dwulicowy kretyn. Trzeba ostrzec chłopaków. '''Sierra: '''Ja uważam, że lepiej nie. Wykorzysta to przeciwko nam, a jesteśmy w mniejszości. Będziemy dla niego niedostępne to skupi się na męskiej części drużyny. '''Tatiana: '''Narazimy ich na to ratując swoje tyłki? To raczej nie przejdzie. '''Sierra: '''Mogłybyśmy poinformować Markusa, Bena i Thomasa (Patrickowi nie ufam), ale chcę poczekać na odpowiedni moment do tego. '''Tatiana: '''To poczekamy. Jak na razie tylko my o tym wiemy. Podały sobie rękę. '''Sierra: '''A jaki to sekret masz? Nie wygadam. '''Tatiana: '''Poważnie? '''Sierra: '''A poważnie. Możesz na mnie liczyć. '''Tatiana: '''Ważne żeby głównie Thomas się nie dowiedział (nie wie o tym). Chcę mieć pewność, że mogę ci zaufać. '''Sierra: '''Ja wiem o was trochę z mojego bloga i nie plotkuję z nikim o tym. Możesz być spokojna. '''Tatiana: '''Chodzi o jedną z misji - poznałam kogoś. '''Sierra: '''Serio? :O '''Tatiana: '''Szczegóły podam potem, ale tak jakby jestem zakłopotana. Zauważyły zbliżające się do pokoju Isabellę i Emily. '''Sierra: '''Ok. Powiesz dokładniej innym razem. Do pokoju weszły Isabella i Emily. '''Sierra: '''O czym tak rozmawiałyście, zanim do nas przyszłyście? '''Isabella: '''O poprzednich sezonach xD Takie wspomnienia To jak? '''Ben: '''Co jak? xD '''Andreas: '(palm) Czy wchodzicie do mojego sojuszu mężczyzn? :) 'Markus: '''Sojusz mężczyzn? Ciekawe, ciekawe. Tylko czemu nie zaprosiłeś jeszcze Thomasa? '''Andreas: '''Bo pięć osób w sojuszu to już tłum. A poza tym Thomas to mocny przeciwnik i może stać się mocny, jak dojdzie do połączenia. ;) '''Ben: '''To fakt. A ty Patrick co powiesz w tej sprawie? '''Patrick: '''Ja po prostu jestem z wami i tyle xD '''Ben: '''Andreas -> A co będzie jeśli odmówimy? ;) '''Andreas: '''To wasza sprawa, ale parka T kombinuje, jak was wyeliminować. ;) '''Markus: '''CO!? O_O '''Ben: '''Spokojnie Markus, bo zmarszczki ci się zrobią :P Czemu mieliby to robić? '''Andreas: '''Jesteście popularni i możecie być zagrożeniem. '''Markus: '''Mnie Andreas przekonał. '''Ben: '''Niech będzie. Ben i Andreas podali sobie rękę. '''Patrick: '''Czyli sojusz! Na kogo głosujemy?! '''Andreas: '(palm) '''Ben: Zgodziłem się na sojusz, ale będę miał oko na tą dwójkę. Szczególnie na milczącego Patricka. Zgłodniałem od tego wszystkiego :p Las Severin z aparatem chodzi sobie po lesie. Na każdym kroku pstryka zdjęcia drzew, zwierząt itp. Severin: 'Dziś nie wieje zbyt mocno, nie pada, więc to idealny poranek na fotografowanie. Będzie potem pamiątka z Syberii <3 Zrobić zdjęcie miejscowej roślinie. '''Severin: '''Szkoda, że Julki nie ma :/ Zrobiłbym jej fotkę przy tamtym cudownym świerku. A tak właściwie, to gdzie ona jest? Na głowę Severina spadł flet. '''Severin: '''Auć. Co jest? Severin popatrzył na górę. Zobaczył Julię, która siedzi na gałęzi drzewa i opiekuje się zranionym ptakiem. '''Severin: '''Julia, co ty tam robisz? '''Julia: '''Opiekuję się tym biedactwem. Gdzieś się musiał pokaleczyć :/ A ty co tu robisz? :) '''Severin: '''Początkowo szukałem ciebie, ale potem postanowiłem sobie parę zdjęć porobić... uśmiech! Severin zrobił zdjęcie Julii siedzącej na drzewie. '''Julia: '''Uwielbiasz robić zdjęcia <3 Też lubię <3 '''Severin: '''No widzisz. Kolejna rzecz, która nas łączy :) '''Julia: '(zarumieniła się) Ach, Tak :) Julia opatrzyła skrzydełko ptaka. Po czym wypuściła go i odleciał. 'Severin: '''Byłabyś wspaniałą mamą :) '''Julia: '''Może. Patrz, Thomas coś niesie. Severin się rozglądał. '''Severin: '''Gdzie? '''Julia: '''Widzę go z góry. Pójdź trochę w prawo :) Severin wykonał polecenie. '''Julia: '''I widzisz? '''Severin: '''Tak, ale podrapany i poobijany! :O '''Julia: '''Nom, szkoda niedźwiedzia :/ Thomas zauważył dwójkę i do nich podszedł. '''Thomas: '''No proszę! Widzę, że nie tylko ja się tu wybrałem xD '''Severin: '''Tak, ale warto tu przychodzić. Ten klimat <3 Czemu tak traktujesz niewinne zwierzęta? :/ '''Thomas: '''Niewinne? xD Kurde, zapierdolił mi mój nóż to dostał nauczkę xD '''Severin: '''Tylko dlatego? '''Thomas: '''Aż dlatego. xD Julia -> Jak tam na górze? xD '''Julia: '''Ujdzie. Jeszcze trochę sobie tu posiedzę... Gałąź (na której siedziała Julia) pod wpływem ciężaru się złamała. '''Julia: '''Aaaaaaaaa!!!!! '''Severin: '''Julia, nie! Severin nie wiedział co robić. Thomas go wtedy popchał do przodu. A następnie Julia wylądowała na rękach Severina. '''Julia: '''Dziękuję :) '''Severin: '''Nie musisz dziękować. To raczej zasługa... Severin rozejrzał się. '''Severin: '''A gdzie go wcięło? '''Chris: '(dyktafon) Zbiórka przy lodowisku - czas na wyzwanie!!! :D '''Severin: '''Spacerek do lodowiska? Julia objęła Severina. '''Julia: '''Z miłą chęcią. <3 Chodźmy! Wyzwanie Drużyny ustawiły się na dwie połowy. *Niedźwiedzie -> Prawo *Renifery -> Lewo Każdy z uczestników miał na stopach łyżwy. '''Chris: '''A wstępie, poproszę zdjąć łyżwy ;) '''Thomas: '''A jak kurde mamy się poruszać po lodowisku?! '''Chris: '''Bez łyżw... Świerszcz... '''Chris: '''To logiczne (palm) Robota prowadzącego czasami bywa frustrująca... '''Tina: '''Może zamiast użalać się nad sobą, powiesz na czym polega zadanie? '''Chris: '''No dobra. Na połowie każdej z drużyn są rozsypane lodowe kawałki puzzli 3D. Waszym zadaniem jest udać się po każdy z nich, co będzie bolesne i zabawne :') A potem połączyć je ze sobą. Wygra drużyna, która pierwsza prawidłowo ułoży swoją figurę. A brak łyżw ma wam to utrudnić ;) Jakieś pytania? Świerszcz... '''Chris: '''Aha -.- To zdejmować łyżwy i na włazić na lodowisko! Członkowie drużyn zdjęli łyżwy i weszli na swoje połowy lodowiska. Niedźwiedzie Pierwszy na połowę Niedźwiedzi wbiegł Patrick. Dość szybko się też poślizgnął i przywalił głową o lód. '''Patrick: '''Aua!!! Zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie. Ben do niego powoli podszedł. '''Ben: '''Jesteś cały? Ben pomógł wstać Patrickowi. '''Patrick: '''Tak. Głowa mnie tylko boli :C '''Ben: '''Rozumiem. Lekko cię popchnę, a dalej poruszaj się powoli. Ben lekko pchnął Patricka. Jednak on po 5 sekundach się znowu wywrócił. '''Patrick: '''Dziś nie mój dzień :/ '''Ben: '''Eh... Ben ponownie mu pomógł. '''Ben: Andreas powiedział bym w tym wyzwaniu współpracował z Patrickiem, ale jak on będzie ciągle się wywracał to... Będzie niefajnie :/ ... W tej samej chwili Markus i Andreas (trzymając się za ręce) pomału kierują się do pierwszego kawałka. Markus: 'Nogi mi się trzęsą. :/ '''Andreas: '''Jeden fałszywy ruch i lądujemy na lód, więc się zamknij! '''Markus: '''Jesteśmy przecież w sojuszu. '''Andreas: '''Tak, ale mogę cię przezywać, bo mam takie prawo. '''Markus: '''Nie mógłbym z Benem szukać tych kawałków? '''Andreas: '''NIE! Nie wygramy tego tak. Robię to dla dobra sojuszu. Markus podniósł kciuk do góry. '''Andreas: '''No :) Andreas i Markus odnajdują pierwszy element. '''Markus: '''Jeszcze tylko cztery <3 '''Andreas: '''Ta... ... Thomas się ślizgał, ale utrzymywał się na nogach. '''Thomas: '''Kurde... Pierdolę takie wyzwania -.- '''Tatiana: '''Spokojnie. Musimy wymyślić jakiś prostszy sposób. '''Thomas: '''Pierdzielę to. Thomas chciał opuścić lodowisko, ale Tatiana go zatrzymała. '''Tatiana: '''Stój! Jak nie chcesz zrobić tego dla dobra drużyny, to zrób to dla mnie :) '''Thomas: '''Dla ciebie wszystko moja ty. Pocałowali się. '''Thomas: '''Ulżyło mi. Chodź, bo jeszcze nas wyprzedzą. Sierra zaczęła wykonywać łyżwiarskie popisy na lodzie. Dzięki czemu Sierra zgarnia element. '''Sierra: '''Zdobyłam! '''Tatiana: '''Nieźle Sierra. Sierra rzuciła kawałek w stronę tego elementu od Markusa i Andreasa. Za jej plecami próbował utrzymać równowagę Patrick. '''Patrick: '''Zaraz upadnę! :O I upadł, a Sierra się o niego przypadkowo potknęła. '''Andreas: '(palm) '''Tatiana: '''Jesteś w stanie powtórzyć ten numer? '''Sierra: '''Nawet trzy razy :) Sierra ruszyła po następny kawałek. '''Sierra: Ach, te czasu obozu zimowego wracają <3 A poza tym cieszę się, że drużyna zaczęła mi być bardziej przychylna i w ogóle :) Renifery Fatih: Nasza drużyna postanowiła pchać poszczególne elementy do najdalej oddalonego. To nas zdecydowanie zdecydowanie mniej sił będzie kosztować. Emily i Isabella wspólnie podążały do elementu. Tina szukała ich samotnie. Po chwili jednak dostrzegła rozmawiającą Emily z Isabellą, więc podeszła do dziewczyn. Tina: 'A co to ma znaczyć Isabella? -.- '''Isabella: '''Co? '''Tina: '''Zadajesz się z naszym wrogiem! '''Emily: '''Wy nadal macie układ? Czyżbyś mnie Isa oszukała? ;-; '''Tina: '''Zdecyduj w tej sekundzie po jakiej stronie jesteś! Mojej czy tej idiotki? '''Emily: '''Sama jesteś idiotką :) Tina popchała Emily, przez co ta się poślizgnęła. '''Isabella: '''W ostatnim sezonie się pogodziłyście przecież. '''Tina: '''To było dawno, ale Ty... '''Isabella: '''Co ja? '''Tina: '''Tak niby się ze mną godziłaś i szybko zmieniłaś zdanie -.- '''Isabella: '''Nie! Nie zmieniłam zdania. Albo tworzymy trio przyjaciółek albo nie należę do żadnego sojuszu ;P A przyjaźnić się z tobą mogę przecież bez sojuszu :) Co nie? Emily podeszła między nie. '''Emily: '''Nie podoba mi się :) Ani trio ani osobno. '''Tina: '''Przy najbliższej ceremonii namówię kogoś na jedną z was, że sobie poradzę. Nara frajerki. Tina udała się po kawałek puzzli. '''Emily: '''Nadal myślisz o tym sojuszu? '''Isabella: '''Oczywiście :) Nie chciała z nami być to niech się wali xD ... Severin i Julia znaleźli kolejny kawałek i wspólnie pchnęli go do pozostałych dwóch. A chwilę potem Fatih również pchnął element do reszty. '''Fatih: '''Jeszcze jednego nam brakuje. Widzicie go? Każdy się rozglądał. Jednak Fatih zauważył, że DJ na nim śpi i jest w niego wtulony. '''Fatih: '''Tina... Tina spokojnie podeszła do owego kawałka. Wyrzuciła DJ przed siebie. '''DJ: '''Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! '''Isabella: '''Skąd w tobie tyle złości przyjaciółko? :) '''Tina: '''Przecież ja się nienawidzę -.- '''Isabella: '''Jak uważasz. '''Fatih: '''Dziewczyny -> Wyzwanie. Tina pchnęła fragment puzzli do innych. Przez chwilę nie mogła utrzymać równowagi, ale utrzymała się. '''Tina: '''Mamy komplet! Chodźmy! Isabella, Emily, Fatih i Tina poszli w stroną kawałków. '''Severin: '''Nie pójdziemy pomóc DJ'owi? '''Julia: '''Właśnie. :/ Świerszcz... Julia i Severin poszli pomóc DJ'owi. Obie drużyny Również drużyna Niedźwiedzi zdobyła wszystko elementy dzięki Sierze. '''Markus: '''Spisaliśmy się! Teraz trzeba je połączyć ze sobą. Piąteczka! :D Chciał przybić pionę z Tatianą, ale przypadkowo przywalił jej w nos. '''Markus: '''Wybacz! To było przypadkowo! '''Tatiana: '''Nic nie szkodzi. Jest ok. '''Thomas: '''Markus -> Nie jest kurwa ok! '''Markus: 'Ślisko jest, nie zrobiłem tego celowo! '''Tatiana: '''Nie zrobił Thomas ;) '''Thomas: '''No dobra. Na co jeszcze czekamy? Budujmy! Członkowie drużyny zaczęli układać puzzle 3D. ... Tina widziała Julię i Severina, który pomagali dojść do siebie DJ'owi. Wkurzyła się na ten widok. '''Tina: Jak ja mam pozbyć się Isabelli/Emily, skoro ta normalniejsza część drużyny nie robi nic? (please) Tina: 'Ten powinien pasować do tego! '''Isabella: '''Czemu? '''Tina: '''Pasuje, a co? '''Isabella: '''A wiesz co w ogóle budujemy? (please) '''Emily: '''Renifera, a oni Niedźwiedzia. '''Tina: '''Przestań się wymądrzać Emily. Jak dobrze, że jedna z was wróci dziś do domu. '''Isabella i Emily: '''Chyba ty! '''Tina: '''Czyżby? Nie powiedziałabym :P Fatih chciał się wtrącić, ale ostatecznie machnął ręką i układał za całą drużynę. ... Tatiana i Thomas utrzymywali konstrukcję, by się nie rozpadła. '''Tatiana: '''Została jeszcze głowa. Ktoś ją ma? '''Patrick: '''Ja ją mam! Zgłosił się Patrick siedzący na baranach Bena. '''Ben: '''Patrick -> Oddasz ten kawałek? Dla wspólnej wygranej. (proszę) '''Patrick: '''Chcę wygrać dla drużyny, więc zrobię to osobiście. Patrick zszedł z Bena. Miał metr do lodowej figury. Małymi krokami podążał. Jednak po przejściu kilku centymetrów się poślizgnął i opuścił lodową głowę, która rozbiła się. '''Thomas: '''Ja jebię... (palm) ... W tej samej chwili Fatih umieścił ostatni element i prawidłowo został ułożony lodowy renifer. '''Fatih: '''Gotowe. Dziewczyny się kłóciły. '''Chris: '''Tym samym drużyna Reniferów ponownie wygrywa wyzwanie!!! '''Renifery: '''TAAK!!! :D '''Patrick: '''Wybaczcie, że zawiodłem. Obiecuję! To był tylko przypadek. Thomas rozgrzewał pięści. Patrick przerażony tym zaczął biec, ale ponownie wywalił się na lodzie. '''Chris: '''A z wami Niedźwiedzie widzimy się na ceremonii!!! ;D Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Witajcie ponownie na ceremonii eliminacji :) Na tacy jest tylko 6 pianek, a lądują one dziś do... ... ... ... ... ... ..Sierry! ... ..Bena! ... ..Thomasa! ... ..Andreasa! Te osoby nie dostały głosów! Następna pianka trafia do... ... ... ... ..Tatiany! Została ostatnia pianka. Markus (Przywaliłeś Tatianie... Strzał w stopę) Obawiasz się eliminacji? '''Markus: '''Nie, gdyż pewny jestem, że każdy z mojego sojuszu zagłosuje tak, jak ja. '''Chris: '''I Patrick (Któremu brak było równowagi xDDDD) Obawiasz się eliminacji? '''Patrick: '''Czuję, że zawiodłem. Sorry. '''Chris: '(Ziewa) Dobra. Ostatnia pianka ląduje do... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..PATRICKA! '''Ben i Markus: '''CO? :O '''Markus: '''Jak to się mogło stać? :/ '''Ben: '''I know. '''Ben: Doszło do zdrady. Sierra: '''Powodzenia Markus! Będziemy tęsknić! '''Markus: '''To ty na mnie nie głosowałaś? '''Chris: '''Dobra, dobra. Czas nas goni! ... W armacie pojawił się Markus, a na pożegnanie mu poszli Ben i Sierra. '''Markus: '''To znaczy, że jak? Oszukali nas? '''Sierra: '''Kingę tak załatwili -.- Mogłam wam o tym powiedzieć :/ '''Ben: '''Dokładnie. Gdybym tylko to wiedział, zagłosowałbym na Patricka :( '''Markus: '''Spoko. Wygrasz to ziomek! Chris wystrzelił go z armaty. '''Chris: '''Kolejny z głowy! Zostało 13. Czy Andreas odkryje, że Ben, Sierra i Tatiana o nim wiedzą? Czy relacje Emily, Isabelli i Tiny znowu się pozmieniają o 180 stopni? xDDD Dowiecie się tego oglądając następne odcinki... '''Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu!!! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Sigur'a Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Syberii Pięknego Bałaganu